Not That Pretty
by Kiki Rocket
Summary: Ashley grew up with contest coordinators, thus her family pressures to be one as well. However, of course, she wants to be someone different, namely a Pokemon trainer. Prologue is up.


**Author's Notes**: Hey, guys. I know it's been quite a while since I've wrote and posted anything in this section. I am planning to rewrite Copycat and Stuck in the Game because now that I re-read some of it, the main characters do indeed sound like Mary-Sues. I just hope this one will be better then the others. Don't worry, I will fix those up and re-post them. In any case, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, so I too can make millions and millions of dollars. The only things I own are the games.

Please review if you enjoy. I really don't mind criticism unless your intent is to piss me off. In which case, just don't review at all.

**Not That Pretty**

By LilyChan

**Prologue**

"Ashley?"

The little girl dubbed Ashley glanced up at the older girl. She wore a pink dress with a pink flower in her long black hair. Her brown eyes were glossed with tears as she clutched to an empty Poke ball.

"What's wrong?"

The girl sniffled as she lifted her hand. It looked really red and puffy. The older girl lifted and tried to touch it but the girl whimpered. She bent down as well to get a closer look. She put a bit of lock hair behind her hair. The older girl had a similar dress the younger one had, but it was more fitted for the young teen that she is, instead of the little girl before her.

"Oh. Did a wild Pokemon scratch you?" she asked the younger girl.

Ashley nodded and started crying as she tossed herself against the girl. She clutched to her as she sobbed. The older girl patted her behind her back. She sighed, a bit irritatingly.

"See, Ashley, this is what happens when you try to interrupt the contest training sessions by trying to capture them," she said as she lifted the girl up and took the Poke ball. She felt some water from the sky, as though it were a warning of something worse to come. She glanced up to see that the sky had turned dark. "Come on," she said as she started heading towards the opposite direction. "Let's go inside – we practiced long enough for today."

**oooo**

When they entered the home, the older sister placed the little girl on the ground.

"We're home!" she yelled out as she tried to dry her hair. Ashley smiled as she was greeted by her mother's Delcatty. The girl laughed as she was licked.

The older woman came in, albeit in a bit of pain. It was really obvious she was pregnant.

"Welcome back, Patricia," she said, obviously happy to see her daughters. "Hi, Ashley!"

The girl shifted her attention away from the cat Pokemon and onto her mother. She ran and hugged her tightly as she could without harming the baby.

"How was your practice today?"

"The usual," answered Patricia as she took off her muddy shoes. "Ashley got scratched by a Pokemon as usual."

"What was it this time?"

The other shrugged. Her hands went behind her head to undo the ponytail she had up.

"By the time I got there, it was gone already. I think Ashley tried to capture it."

The mother sighed as she gazed into the brown eyes of her little girl.

"Ashley, you should know better then to capture wild Pokemon! They're dangerous for a reason! It's a good thing all it did was scratch you."

The girl looked down at the ground, utterly ashamed for what she did.

"Sorry," she said earnestly.

Her mother patted her on the head and turned to Patricia who now was making herself a sandwich.

"Where's the ointment?"

Patricia took a bite out of it and as she chewed, she pointed upstairs, meaning that it's in the upstairs bathroom.

"Come on, Ashley," she said as she grabbed the girl's unharmed hand. She nodded and followed her upstairs.

The small brunette shivered slightly since she was kind of wet from the rain that was now pouring outside.

"Wow, you hear that rain coming down?" her mother asked no one in particular. Ashley kept her mouth shut.

Soon they made it to the bathroom and her mother had Ashley sit down on the commode, obviously with the cover down.

She opened the medicine cabinet and started to shift through it to find the ointment they frequently used on the little girl. Once she found it, she shut the door, and opened it. It was gooey white stuff that smelled really bad, but the couple was used to it by now as well.

Ashley put out her hand and her mother rubbed the ointment all over where it was red and puffy. Her mother sighed.

"How come you always try to catch a wild Pokemon, Ashley?"

The girl slightly winced. "Cause, I don't wanna be in contests any more, Mama."

The woman kept applying it, not skipping a beat.

"How come?"

"Cause that's boring."

"I see. What do you want to be instead then?"

"To be number one!"

"But you can always be number one in contests."

"No!" she whined, obviously a bit annoyed that her mother doesn't understand.

"Mama, I just said it was boring…Why do I have to be in contests?"

"Because everyone else in the family has. And don't you like your contest dress grandmamma made for you?"

She shook her head.

"No." she said bluntly.

Once again her mother sighed.

"One day, Ashley, you're going to understand that our family's calling have always been at the contests."

"But I wanna battle."

"You can battle in the con—" Her mother started, but the little girl interrupted.

"No, Mama. You don't understand either!"

By now her mother was quite irritated. "Listen to me Ashley, whether you like it or not, your destiny is in the contests. All right? We're not having this discussion anymore. Now hold still, I have to put on your bandage."

The girl sighed, defeated as she gazed out into the rainy day.

_I'll show her,_ she thought as she breathed deeply to stop herself from crying. _I'll be number one outside the stupid contests. After all, I'm not pretty like they are._

**oooooo**

**Ending Notes: **I hope you enjoyed this little prologue of mine. :) Please review if you enjoyed it and more should be coming as soon as I finish writing down the first chapter.


End file.
